ღThe Story of Koneko Komori-REDONEღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: [REDONE!] Koneko Komori has been separated from her sister Yui Komori when their father moved to Europe for work, now she's living in a posh mansion with a handsome guy named Richter Sakamaki but he is not what he seems, in fact he's a vampire and he becomes a little to close for Koneko's liking. How will Koneko deal blood sucking and pain? Richter/OC
1. New Home

Koneko signed as she laid her body back of the seat in the limousine, her father had to work in Europe and he couldn't take her or her sister Yui Komori, she didn't mind that but the worst thing was that her and Yui were separated. Koneko didn't like this but she should of known her father would do something like this, after all she was bisexual and he had a fear that she would do something to Yui, this made her angry. Of course she wouldn't do anything like that to Yui, they were sisters for crying out loud! But their father wouldn't except that excuse...she really hated that man for the things he's done.

A few hours later the car came to a stop which woke Koneko up, she noticed that the car had stopped moving.

 _Finally! How far away was this place, I was so bored!_

The car door opened by the driver, Koneko thanked the man as she walked out of the car and the door shut behind her back, she thanked the man again as he carried her bags out of the boot and he was highly surprised when Koneko tipped him a 20.

"Oh, p-please Miss, there's no need" said the man, Koneko smiled at him.

"But I insisted, you were driving for hours and you helped me with my bags" she said, she then put the money into his hands gently.

"Thank you Miss!" he said with a smile he then went back into the drivers seat and drove away, Koneko waved goodbye until she couldn't see the car anymore, she then looked at the house she was going to stay and her eyes widened.

"A house he said? More like a fricking mansion!" Koneko said in surprise it was huge! It even had a huge front garden with stone statues, fountains and beautiful colored roses. Koneko walked through the gate while carrying a bag and holding a suitcase which dragged across the ground when she walked, she made it to the front door and knocked three times. The door opened with a handsome man with black hair and eyes, he was a wearing a clean black suit which Koneko thought was very expensive, the man looked at her with a gentle face.

"Ah you must be Koneko Komori" he said in a polite tone, Koneko nodded.

"Hai" said said.

"Please come in Madam" he said, the man then moved to the side of the door so that Koneko could enter the house, she did as she was told and walked in with her luggage.

"The Master will be happy to know that you here" said the man.

"Master?" she ask him, the man nodded.

"Yes, you will be meeting the Master soon but for now please leave your luggage there and follow me" he said, Koneko again did as she was told, she left the luggage near the front door and followed the man into the most biggest living room she'd ever seen and not to mention the most beautiful as well.

"Wow, it' so pretty" said Koneko with a smile.

"Why thank you Miss, I spend everyday making sure that all the rooms are spot-less for our Master's guests" the man said with a smile "Please have a seat while I make us some tea" he said as he walked out of the room, Koneko was guessing that he was going to the kitchen. Koneko sat on on of the long white sofa's, it was soft she could easily fall asleep from laying down on it but she thought at this point that it would be rude, she instead examined the room. There was a crystal chandelier, the walls were a creamy colour, there were amazing paintings on each wall as well and black silk curtains, Koneko had a feeling that this person was very rich and very posh.

The man came back in the living room with a tray in his hands, the tray had a tea pot, a bowl of sugar cubes, a small jar of milk and three cups. He set the tray on the table and made Koneko's tea.

"How many sugars Madam?" he asked kindly.

"Two please" she said with a smile, he then put two sugar cubes in her tear and used a spoon to stir them around making them melt, he then handed the cup to Koneko.

"Thank you" she said as she took a sip, she then pulled back with a smile.

"Hmm delicious" she said as she took another sip.

"Why thank you Madam" the man said with a smile.

"Oh I forgot to ask, what is your name?" she asked.

"Tadao Madam" replied the man.

"Tadao? Doesn't that mean'loyal' and 'faithful man'?" Koneko asked as she took another sip of her tea.

"Indeed it does Madam" said the man with a smile "And your name mean 'kitty cat' or 'cat"

"I know Koneko said "I got teased by it at school, everyone called me 'kitty' or 'cat', it was really annoying" the man chuckled.

"Well no need to be called that by me Madam" Koneko gave a small smile at the man, thankful that he was not going to tease her about her name.

"Ano, could you not call me Madam? It too formal for me"

"I'm sorry but I must call you Madam since you are a special guest living in this household"

"Oh, okay" Koneko took another sip of her tea and put it on the table "By the way...do you know when the 'Master' will be here?" she ask

"Right now" said a new mysterious voice, Koneko turned her head to the direction of the voice, it belonged to a man who had dark greenish hair which ended at his shoulders, he had dark red eyes and an earing on his left ear. He was dressed in a black outfit with black ropes, he wore it with black boots and gloves. Koneko thought this man was the most beautiful and handsome man she has ever seen, as he stood in front of her and she slightly blushed.

"Er my name is Koneko Komori sir" she said as she bowed to him.

"Please there is no need to bow" said the man, Koneko then stood up straight and looked at the handsome man in front of her as he walked towards her.

"My my, I never thought our young guest would be such a beautiful lady" said the man, he then held one of her hands and kissed it which made pull her hand away and jump back.

"Hey don't do that!" Koneko licked her thumb and wiped the skin of her hand where the man kissed, the man slightly chuckled at her, Koneko looked at him annoyed "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing my dear"

 _Nothing my ass! Wait, did he call me 'dear'?!_

"Who are you?" the green haired man smiled at her, Koneko couldn't help but think that that smile had something behind it.

"I'm Richter Sakamaki" the man bowed as he introduced himself.

 _Richter Sakamaki?_ This was the name that was going through Koneko's head, the name sounded familiar but she doesn't know why, she was thinking of the name for seconds until it finally clicked.

"Sakamaki? Does this mean that your related to Togo Sakamaki?" asked Koneko, Richter nodded.

"Yes, he is my brother" he said "Though I'm not surprised you've heard of him"

"I don't think anyone hasn't heard of him" said Koneko, Richter again nodded.

"Please sit" he said as he sat on the sofa, Koneko looked at him for a moment before sitting a few inches away from him "That will be all Tadao" said Richter, the man bowed and walked away "How was your journey Miss Komori?" he asked.

"It was long, and boring but I managed" Koneko answered, the man lived so far away that she finished two books that were suppose to last a few weeks each to read, Koneko made a mental note to buy some new books to keep her occupied from getting bored.

"I apologize for living far out of your home area, I find the cities too busy and noisy"

"Hence why you live near the countryside" he nodded

"It's much more peaceful and as a bonus I get a nice scenery" Richter smirked which Koneko shuddered at, she just couldn't push off the evil feeling when he smirked, just what is he? Koneko then felt weight shift next to her, she jumped as she found Richter close to her body, too close.

"Ano-"

"But..." Richter has leaned his head close to Koneko, their fore head almost touching "...the view infront of me beats the one from outside"

 _Say wha-woah!_

Koneko gasped as she suddenly found herself pinned on her back on the sofa she was previously sat on, Richter had pinned Koneko down by her shoulders hard, the girl looked at him annoyed.

"H-Hey! Get off me!" Koneko tried to push Richter off her but sadly failed, Richter leaned his face down and licked Koneko's neck, Koneko gasped at his actions and got more annoyed by the second "What are you doing?!" Richter lifted his head back up and looked at Koneko with a smirk.

"I'm going to have a snack of course"

"Eh?!" Richter face got closer and closer to Koneko, she watched in fright she saw a glint of evil in his red eyes.

 _What is he going to do?!_

"Ah!" Koneko let out a scream as she felt pain in the side of her neck, she then heard...sucking? Why was she hearing that?! Koneko gritted her teeth and fisted her hands into Richter's piece of fabric on his arms.

 _What is this pain? What's causing it?_

Richter then leaned up and Koneko looked up at him, her eyes widen as she saw red liquid run from his down to his chin.

 _What is that? Where did it come from?_

Koneko lifted a hand and touch the side of her neck, she winced as a shot of pain flew throughout her body, she brought her hand to her eyes.

 _My fingers, there's also red liquid running down them, wait! Is...Is this blood? No way! Then that means-!_

"Y-Your a vampire" Richter smirked as he saw fear in Koneko's eyes, her body trembling filled his excitement.

"Yes my dear, now stay still so I can drink another sample of your delicious blood" Koneko then started to trash against the vampire above her, Richter chuckled at her "Why now you don't seem very cooperative do you~?"

 _Of course not! What were you hoping for? A 'yes'?!_

Koneko struggled hard against Richter, he was very strong leading Koneko to believe in more of the monster in front of her was real and not an illusion. Koneko managed to find and opening and flipped Richter off her causing him to fall on the ground, Koneko quickly got up and made a try to run for it. Koneko felt a tight grip on her leg which stopping her from running, she looked back to see Richter had his hand around her ankle, he pulled her down and she let out a scream. Before he could climb back onto her she grabbed her rosary out of her back pocket of her shorts and sat up, holding it in front of her as if it was a shield.

"Stay back!" Koneko closed her eyes and gripped her rosary tightly, she hoped that her rosary given to her by her father would help her, after all vampires are god's enemies so the rosary will protect her right? Her eyes opened as she heard Richter chuckle.

"Do you honestly think that man created from humans imagination would stop me?"

"Eh?" Richter took advantage of Koneko's confusion and shock to climb on-top of her "Though I expect no less from a girl raised by a priest"

 _No way, the rosary should have an effect on him to at least make him not come near me! Was everything I've been taught a lie?_

"That's a good face" Koneko was ripped out of her thoughts by the vampire above her, her attention now on Richter "Your confused and upset, put the two together and a great expression is made, though it is my least favourite"

"Let me go, please!" Koneko once again tried to get Richter off her, and once again failed. Richter grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head, Koneko winced at the pain, her body was now shaking and as well as her teeth, her eyes showed fear as Richter came closer to her "No! Stop it!"

Richter chuckled "I don't think so my dear" he grazed his teeth along the skin of her neck making Koneko shudder and shake more "Now let me have my feast, you can scream if you wish too my dear, after all people who scream are the best" after those words Richter bit down into Koneko's neck again but in a different place, Koneko let out a painful groan and gritted her teeth, her neck was in pain as Richter's fangs sucked her blood. Koneko could feel herself getting dizzy and light-headed by the minute.

 _Please God!...Save me!_

* * *

A/N: So here's the first chapter of Koneko's REDONE! I'm actually happy to be writing this again, I'll try to make the chapters longer and I hope that I can write a lot more then 12 chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoyed~!

See You.


	2. First Day At School

**Previously** : _Richter chuckled "I don't think so my dear" he grazed his teeth along the skin of her neck making Koneko shudder and shake more "Now let me have my feast, you can scream if you wish too my dear, after all people who scream are the best" after those words Richter bit down into Koneko's neck again but in a different place, Koneko let out a painful groan and gritted her teeth, her neck was in pain as Richter's fangs sucked her blood. Koneko could feel herself getting dizzy and light-headed by the minute._

 _Please God!...Save me!_

 **Chapter 2**

Koneko opened her eyes slowly, it was dark but a light of the shining moon made it's way through a gap of her curtains, she sat up and tried to see where she was, when her eyes managed to adjust well she manged to see a lamp near her, she leaned over and pulled a piece of dangling string and instantly light filled the room. Now she could see where she was easily. The first thing Koneko saw was a blue wall infront of her, when she looked around she saw that all the walls were blue, she looked at where she was sitting to find her self in an king size four poster bed with a dark blue duvet cover. To her right she saw a beside table which where the lamp was, that was also blue and a gold door. To her left she saw a big gold wardrobe and another gold door. When she looked at the farthest wall she saw a wooden desk with a built in mirror and a matching wooden chair.

 _Someone likes blue and gold too much_

Koneko signed and lowered her head down a little, her hands infront of her on her covered lap, flashes from the day before, She couldn't believe it, the man she was living with was a vampire, they were real! And her rosary and no effect on him, he called God and imagination made by man, was everything she had been taught about God a lie? Koneko shook her head.

 _No, he's lying! God is real! This...This is simple a test from God to test my strength! Yeah that's it, a test!_

A confident look made it's way on Koneko's face as she lifted her head back up.

 _I'll prove to God that I'm strong, I have too!_ Just then a knock came to the golden door on Koneko's left, Koneko was hesitant to answer the door, what if it was Richter? There was no way she would let him drink her blood again.

"Madam may I come in?" Koneko let out a relaxed sigh as it was Tadao, thank god! Koneko quickly got out from her bed and went over to the door and opened it, Tadao was standing in his black suit and slick black hair that matched his eyes, in his hands he was holding a silver tray. On the tray there was a small teapot, a small cube full of sugar cubes, a small milk bottle and a tea cup. There was also a bowl which had appetizing and steaming porridge and a small carton of cranberry juice. Koneko stood aside and opened the door wide, inviting Tadao in, he kindly nodded at her and placed the tray on the wooden desk and Koneko walked to him.

"Is this, for me?"

"Of course Madam" Tadao gently lifted the teapot and poured some into the cup along with some milk "Sugar's Madam?"

"Two please" Koneko watched as he put two sugar cubes into the cup, he used the small spoon to stir the tea swiftly, a delighted smell filled Koneko's nose. Who knew tea could smell so good. After Tadao had finished he picked up the cup and gave it to Koneko how gracefully took it in her hands "Thank you" after taking a sip of her tea Koneko signed and smiled "Delicious as always"

"I am pleased you like my tea Madam"

"Ah who couldn't" Koneko took another sip of her tea, her mind was filled of thoughts about Richter, she couldn't believe that he was a vampire and that she was going to be living with him. Wait! If he was a vampire then was Tadao...

Koneko slowly looked at Tadao, he noticed her stare and turned his eyes to look her.

"Madam is something wrong?"

"O-Oh no! I-It's just..."Koneko was now embarrassed for being caught staring at the man infront of her, she gripped her cup tightly "A-Ano Tadao-san are you...a vampire?"

Tadao chuckled and fully turned his head at Koneko "No Madam, I am a familiar of Master Richter"

"A familiar?" Koneko was confused, how could this man be a familiar? Weren't familiar's suppose to be animals like cats and birds?

Tadao nodded "Yes"

"But aren't familiars suppose to be animals?"

"We are but some can take a form of a human appearance" Tadao answered, Koneko again looked confused.

"Some? Not all? What do you mean?" Tadao stiffened, he turned his face to the gap of the curtains where he saw a glimpse of the shining moon, his eyes held an emotion that Koneko couldn't really understand. Was it sadness? Anger? Koneko suddenly felt guilty for asking her question, did she hit a nerve? "Ano Tadao-san, you don't have to answer, I'm sorry for asking that question"

Tadao turned back to the human girl a smile in his lips "It's alright Madam, I must be the one apologizing for making you uncomfortable"

Koneko shook her head "No Tadao-san I'm the one at fault, you did nothing wrong" she gave the man a small smile,a thought then clicked to her, why was Tadao bringing her food when it was night time "Tadao-san why are you giving me breakfast food at this time? It's like 10pm isn't it"

"You will attending school soon Madam, I have brought you food that will give you energy for the work"

"School?! At this time?!" Why was she going to school at 10pm, infact who goes to school at a late time? High people?

Tadao nodded "Yes, Master Richter has already made arrangements, you will be starting today" Tadao informed her, Koneko had something else to ask.

"Um Tadao-san, why did you bring me cranberry juice?" Is that good for energy? Koneko didn't know, she had never tried it though she had seen it in stores, it just didn't interest her.

"Ah, cranberry juice is best cure for anemia, for when you loose a little or a lot of blood. It is very helpful" Koneko shuddered at his words. Blood. The very thing Richter, a vampire loves and craves.

"Please eat and wash in the room on your left while I get your uniform" Tadao then bowed at Koneko and left the room.

 _I have to go to school at almost midnight?! Who the fuck goes to school at such a time?! I can hardly handle school at day!_ Koneko signed and looked at the tray on her desk, following Tadao's words she sat in the wooden chair which she now found out had a blue cushioned seat pad.

 _Even the porridge taste's great! Tadao-san is a good cook!_ Koneko hummed happily as she ate the well cooked porridge, after she finished she went into the door on the left wall, if Tadao said to her to 'wash' in there then that must be a bathroom. When she opened the door she looked surprised at the room, the walls were light gold, the titles were a light shade of beige that went well with the gold wall, near the farthest wall was the bath tub with gold feet, the tap's on the bath were also gold, on the wall behind the bathtub was a golden towel bar which had a long white towel on. On the right side near the door was a beige tiled counter with an medium size built on round mirror, it has cupboards on the bottom of the counter.

 _Wow, this is an expensive looking bathroom, I wonder how rich Richter is_

Koneko then went over to the bathtub and turned on the 'hot' tab full on with the 'cold tap' running softly, she then undressed herself and folded her clothes and put them on the tiled counter. After a few minuted the bath was full with the right temperature of water, Koneko then turned the taps off and slid in, she winced at the water coming to contact with her skin but she soon adjusted.

 _Heh now that I think about it Richter does have rich in it_

Koneko then rubbed her skin softly with water, enjoying the feel of her body being washed.

 _Ah I could fall asleep right here right now, haha Koneko do not do that again! Remember what happend last time!_ Koneko had fallen asleep in the bathtub once, she was tired that day and the bath made her feel relaxed and comfortable which made her fall asleep. This was a bad idea because her body started to fall down, her nose made it underwater and she breathed in through her nose, making water go up and causing Koneko to immediately wake up and cough. Since then Koneko had made sure not to fall asleep in the bath ever again.

After a few minutes Koneko body had now felt clean, she got out from the bath and grabbed the white towel on the towel bar to wrapped around her body, she pulled the plug from the bath and grabbed her clothes before exciting the bathroom. Koneko put her folded up clothes on her bed where her new school uniform laid on a coat hanger, it was a long sleeved white school shirt with a red bow under the collar with a black waist coat, a black skirt, black knee length stockings and a black blazer.

After drying her body and hair she went over to her suitcase that was leaned against the side on bed, she laid it done and opened it to get new clean underwear out. Koneko then dressed herself and grabbed a hair brush from her suitcase, she went over to her desk mirror where she pulled her purple hair bobble out of her hair, letting her blue hair fall past her shoulders and end half-way down her back. She brushed through her blue hair gently, she then put the brush down on the desk, she was about to tie it up until she felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around her waist. Koneko turned her head to see that Richter was behind her, she was surprised not to find his reflection in the mirror.

 _I guess vampire's really don't have a reflection, I wonder why._

"Good morning my dear" Richter smirked at her "I trust that you had a good sleep"

 _Good morning my ass!_

"Richter-san please let me go" Koneko struggled in his grip, being a vampire his has strength that surpasses all humans so it was nearly impossible to get out of his arms.

"Afraid not my dear, I need to eat so please stay still" Richter opened his mouth to show Koneko his four sharp fangs that can easily bit in her and everyone's skin, fear suddenly filled Koneko's body as she saw his fangs getting closer and closer to her skin.

"No!" Koneko manged to free on of her hands and push his face away by his chin, she moved her body a away from his, trying to get away from the monster holding her. Sadly her moves were useless. Richter grabbed her hand which was on his chin and pulled it down making Koneko gasp at the sudden pain, Richter wrapped his other arm around her body and trapped her other arm in between her body and his arm, his grip tightened, now making it impossible for Koneko to escape.

Richter chuckled. "Nice try my dear, but you'll need much more then a pathetic push to get away from me" he leaned into her neck, he rubbed her nose against her neck and gave it a long neck "Stay still now or you'll be in more pain" Richter then thrusted his fangs into Koneko's neck and began to suck her blood. Koneko let out painful noises as she felt her own blood leave her body, her hands fisted at the pain that filled the area of her neck where Richter was currently sucking.

"S-Stop" Koneko weakly said, after a few more gulps Richter pulled away from her neck, a single trail of blood oozed out of his bite mark, Richter licked it up and smirked at the sweet taste.

"So sweet" he whispered in her hair, he turned Koneko around, his hands now gripping her upper arms "I wonder why"

Koneko looked at Richter annoyed. "Let me go, I have to go to school" Koneko put her hands on his arms and pushed on them, Richter chuckled but let go of her, Koneko moved away from Richter to the side, putting a distance between them. Koneko kept her eyes on Richter, this way she could watch his every move. When Richter finally moved her legs twitched but stopped when he only fully turned to look at her.

"Listen to me my dear, you must not tell anyone at school about this" Koneko knew that by 'this' he meant her living with a vampire.

"Why? Afraid that someone will take me away?" Koneko said confidently, Richter shook his head slightly and wore the smile that had a meaning behind it.

"Of course not my dear, I just don't want people at school to think your crazy" Richter walked towards Koneko, every step he took forward she took backwards, Koneko's back eventually hit the wall giving Richter the advantage of caging her in with his arms "And no one could ever take you away, I'll kill them if they try" Richter then pulled his arms to his sides "Now hurry, the car is waiting for you"and with that he disappeared from her eyes.

Koneko let out a sign and went back to her desk, she push her hair to the side to reveal the bite on her neck. Now Koneko couldn't put her hair up in a ponytail like she always did, she didn't want to leave it down because it would annoy her. Koneko settled with putting her hair half up and half down, now the bite mark was covered and she felt comfortable. Koneko went back to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of black ankle boots and put them on and opened her bedroom door.

"Woah!" Koneko jumped back when she saw Tadao outside of her bedroom door "Tadao-san have you been here all this time?"

"No Madam, I have only just arrived here"

"Oh" Koneko sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck "Why are you here Tadao-san?"

"I am here to lead you down to the car Madam since you do not know your way around" Tadao answered.

"Oh, thank you Tadao-san" Koneko smiled at the man who nodded back at her with a smile.

"Now Madam please follow me"

"Roger!" Koneko shut her bedroom door and followed Tadao through the corridors and down the stairs towards the front door, Tadao opened them and Koneko saw a black limousine.

"There is your car Madam, it will take you to school and back safely" Tadao then walked to the limousine and opened the end door, his hand gesturing Koneko to get in, Koneko made her way over to the limousine and looked at Tadao.

"Thank you Tadao-san" Koneko them climbed in and sat on one of the red seats.

"My pleasure Madam, please enjoy your first day" Koneko nodded and Tadao shut the door, the limousine then took off and began to move. Koneko looked around the inside of the limousine, the area of the red seats that she sat on was round, there was an extension of red seats on the right side. There were small round lights that were dimly lit on the ceiling and sides, there was also a small cupboard on the farthest wall infront of her, gently Koneko crawled to it, her hands on the side on the edges of the seats so that she doesn't fall over. As she got to it she sat on her legs and opened the door, inside was a bottle of champagne and bottles of wine and other drinks.

 _Wow champagne! The last time I had some was on Yui-chan's birthday!_ Upon remembering the memory Koneko fell into sadness as she mentally said Yui's name, she was separated from Yui and she didn't know how long for. Weeks? Months? Years? Koneko couldn't bear living without her sister for a month never mind years.

 _I hope that she's ok, if she was in the same situation as me then..._ Koneko shut her eyes tightly, the though of Yui living with a vampire and having her blood sucked brought tears to her eyes and anger in her body. Koneko sat up on one of the seats on the side, her hands gripped the edge, tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

 _Yui-chan..._

The limousine then came to a stop, Koneko quickly rubbed her eyes with her sleeve before opening the door, she got out from the limousine and shut the door behind her, the limousine immediately left. Koneko looked at the school building in awe. It was huge, it had a big water fountain in the middle of the path that would lead students into the school and outside onto the school grounds, the building itself was a light beige colour, in the middle was a tall and wide building, at the sides there were smaller and longer buildings. Both had windows, small and big. Koneko was so in thought that she didn't notice a girl talking to her, she quickly snapped out and looked at the girl sheepishly.

"Oh sorry" she said, the girl infront of her smiled.

"It's ok, most students are like that when they come here, I'm, Kawa Aika" (1) the girl said, she had long pink hair which she tied up in a plait and brought it to her side so that it was laying on her left shoulder and blue eyes, she was wearing the same uniform as Koneko had but she was a bit smaller, Koneko thought she looked cute.

"Komori Koneko" Koneko put her hand out for the Aika to shake which she did.

"I'll show you around and introduce you to my friends, come on!" Aika took hold of Koneko's hand and dragged her inside of the school, Koneko was taken back by the girls action but smiled anyway.

 _This girl might be small but she can sure walk fast_

Aika then showed Koneko around the school, it had big rooms for lessons and band practice, the lunch hall was the biggest room with it's tables and chairs, and the kitchen in the back along with the tills. The outside was really big, they had a large field and they had some green patches just outside for people to lay down and eat, of course they had benches outside as well. Koneko knew that she would enjoy going to school more then staying at he new home. Aika then took Koneko to the student office to get Koneko's timetable, once they got it Aika looked at it and told her that they had the same classes, Koneko was thankful that she knew at least one person who she would spend her classes with. As they entered the classroom Aika took Koneko to a desk where there was a group of three girls.

One girl had short brown hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing the school uniform and was about Koneko's height.

Another girl had dark purple hair which reached in the middle of her back, she also had matching eyes, she as well was wearing the school uniform, she was standing next to the girl with brown hair, this easily showed Koneko that she was a few inches taller then her.

The last girl had eggplant colored hair which was tied in a bun and sweet pink eyes, she as well was wearing the school uniform and was the same height as Koneko.

"Minna (2) meet my new friend Komori Koneko-chan!" Aika said happily as she placed a hand on Koneko's shoulder, the girls smiled warmly at Aika's new friend.

"Kon'nichiwa my name is Tani Sakura but you can call me Sakura" she then held her hand out "I hope we can become best friends" Koneko took her hand and gently shook it while smiling at her.

"I hope so too" Koneko was then suddenly embraced by the girl, a quick action that made her a bit shocked by her speed.

"Your so kawaii~" (3) Sakura was the pulled away from Koneko by the girl with dark purple hair, her eyes were closed and she signed.

"Sakura-san don't just suddenly hug her, you could of made her fall" Sakura awkwardly laughed

"Gomen Koneko-chan"

"No it's ok, I was just surprised" the girl then let go of Sakura and opened her eyes, her face held a blank yet serious looking expression

"My name is Hamasaki Hinata"the two shook each other's hands respectively "I look forward spend time with you"

"Likewise" Hinata was then pushed aside (anime style) by the girl with eggplant hair, Koneko sweatdropped as the girl smiled at her.

"Ah~ what a cute Bunny" the girl wrapped an arm around Koneko's waist and held her hand gently, she leaned her face close to hers, their noses almost touching "I am Kimura Kotori, please shower me with your affection when I show you the world of love"

The other girls, Aika, Sakura and Hinata sweatdropped at Kotori.

"Kotori-san, must you always flirt with every girl in this school?" Hinata asked in annoyance, she even looked annoyed at her friend, obvious by her push.

However Koneko did something that shocked the girls, she wrapped one arm around Kotori and got her hand put of her hold and put it on Kotori's cheek, she leaned her face in close making their foreheads and noses touch.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to give you as much love as I can muster, I'll show you a world full of pleasure, Hime-sama"(4) Koneko then gave a light kiss on Kotori's nose. Kotori's face went red and she jumped out from Koneko's hold, she turned her back to Koneko and sat on the ground with knees to her chest and face in her knees. Sakura and Aika laughed.

"Kotori-chan your face is bright red!"

"Looks like you got some competition there"

Hinata smirked as at the scene, finally someone who can make Kotori vulnerable, she walked over to Koneko and put a hand on her shoulder making Koneko look at her, but Hinata's eyes were on Kotori.

"Well done, your the first person to make Kotori like she is right now, a blushing mess" Kotori then looked at Koneko "Things are about to get interesting from now on" the two chuckled and the teacher walked in. It was a male teacher that looked it his 30's, he had blonde short hair with bangs at the side and lime colored eyes, he wore a formal white long sleeved shirt which was buttoned all the way up along with black suit trousers. He also wore a black tie and a black blazer and black formal shoes.

"OK now everyone sit down" The students did as he said and sat in their appointed seats, the girls sat next to each other, luckily Koneko got to sat next to Aika. Hinata and Kotori (who was now back to normal) sat next to each other and Sakura sat next to a boy with light ginger hair and red eyes. The lesson then began, it was history which never caught Koneko's interest but she managed to stay awake and write some notes down. To Koneko's surprise the lesson flew by.

 _Wow that was fast, they say time flies when your having fun but I was in history, nothing's ever fun learning about the olden times_

"Come on Koneko-chan, time for second period!" Aika wrapped her arms around one of Koneko's arm and dragged her out the door and to their next lesson while Hinata, Sakura and Kotori walked and watched the two. Koneko smiled as her pink haired friend, but something about them was troubling her.

They all had skin as cold as ice.

* * *

1- Japanese people introduce themselves by their surnames first and their first names last, weird huh.

2- 'Minna' means 'everyone'.

3- 'Kawaii' means cute.

4- 'Hime-sama' means Princess.

A/N: Here's chapter 2! So Koneko had her first day of school and made four new friends! Good for her. And Tadao is a familiar who can take a human appearance, but what did he mean by 'some?' and why did he stiffen when Koneko asked him about it? You'll find out in later chapters! ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~

See You.


	3. Cooking, Flashbacks and Biting

**Previously** : _"Come on Koneko-chan, time for second period!" Aika wrapped her arms around one of Koneko's arm and dragged her out the door and to their next lesson while Hinata, Sakura and Kotori walked and watched the two. Koneko smiled as her pink haired friend, but something about them was troubling her._

 _They all had skin as cold as ice._

 **Chapter 3**

Koneko yawned as she woke from her peaceful slumber and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. There was sunlight shinning through her curtains, meaning that it was either morning or afternoon, to which one it was she looked grabbed her phone from the beside table and opened it.

 _12:00 AM_

"Are you kidding me?! It's already 12?!"

 _Well I did start school at 10pm and it lasted 6 hours_

Shutting off her phone and placing it back on the table, she winced as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her left ear, her ear was the thing that was in pain. Gently glided her fingers over her left ear she felt two marks that previously felt like holes.

How did that happen?

Trying to remember Koneko closed her eyes and focused her mind on what happened yesterday.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Koneko didn't expect last lesson to come and go so fast, then again the lessons she had before that did the same, she didn't mind them ones, it was just the last lesson because when it ended she would have to go back to her new home, where a vampire lived._

 _"Ah~ schools over already" Aika whined as she stood up "No fair"_

 _"Aika-chan do you like school?" Koneko asked her a bit surprised, Aika turned to her and smiled._

 _"Of course! I get to spend 6 hours with my friends" she giggled and hug Koneko when she stood up "I also get to make new friends as well!" Koneko chuckled at the pink head._

 _"Thanks Aika-chan" she patted Aika's head who seemed happy with the affection and rubbed her cheek against's Koneko's._

 _"Honestly Aika-san you like a child" Hinata said with a sigh "No scratch that you are a child"_

 _"A cute one though" Kotori commented as she walked to Hinata's side._

 _"More like annoying" Aika let go of Koneko and pouted at Hinata._

 _"Hinata-chan your so mean"_

 _"It's like she has no heart" Kotori joked with a smile, Hinata got an anime annoyed mark on her head._

 _"Shut up"_

 _"Now now you two don't have another love quarrel" Sakura said, Hinata turned angrily to Sakura with blushed cheeks._

 _"We're not lovers!" Sakura waved her off._

 _"Hai hai, whatever you say"_

 _"We're not!"_

 _"We are"_

 _"Shut up Kotori-san!"_

 _Koneko laughed seeing the scene, fully enjoying the teasing._

 _"Anyway let's go" Koneko and her friends joined the other students of exciting the school building, students went different ways, left, right or got into a car and drove off. At the pavement just outside of the school Koneko saw the limousine that took her to school today._

 _Of course! Tadao-san did say this it will take me to school and back! Koneko you can be real stupid sometimes._

 _"Koneko-chan, are you walking home?" Koneko turned to Sakura who tilted her head with a smile, Koneko shook her head._

 _"No, I'm going in a limo" she pointed to the limousine, Sakura looked surprised._

 _"Wow! Koneko-chan you must be rich ne?"_

 _"No, the-"_

 _Shoot what do I say? I can't tell them that I live with a vampire! They'll think I'm nuts! Think Koneko!_

 _"The what?" Sakura and the rest of the group looked at her, the only girl who didn't look confused was Hinata. Koneko snapped back and finally thought of what to say._

 _"My guardian is the rich one"_

 _"Oh, I see" Sakura looked at the limo then back at Koneko "Well I've gotta go now, see ya later!"_

 _"See ya" Sakura waved at the girls while running off home._

 _"Bye bye Koneko-chan~ we'll see you next week" Aika gave Koneko a big hug before leaving her and the rest of her friends._

 _"See ya later, my cute little bunny" Hinata glared at Kotori and look at Koneko, her expression softened._

 _"Hope to see you at school next week, don't miss it alright"_

 _"Hai"_

 _"Now then my cute little bunny, me and Hinata-chan have to go, toodles" Kotori wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders much to her discomfort._

 _"Eh? You two live together?"_

 _"She wished" Hinata said while nodding her head at Kotori "We love near each other, so it's only reasonable that we walk the same way"_

 _"That's true" Koneko looked from the corner of her eye to see the limousine driving waiting._

 _It'll be bad to keep him waiting any longer she thought_

 _"I gotta go too now, see ya!"_

 _"Bye~"_

 _"Later"_

 _Koneko ran to the limousine and got inside, the limousine instantly drived off, Koneko signed and laid back against the soft seat. She didn't want to go back to her new home, she didn't want her blood sucked again, it hurt and made her feel dizzy. Perhaps she could escape sometime, it would be stupid to give in without a point._

 _After all this is a test from God, if I want him to see my strong then I must try anything to escape._

 _A few minutes later the limousine pulled up at the house and Koneko got out, she thanked the driver and walked to the doors and opened them, she shut them quietly behind her. Tadao walked in the greeting area, as he spotted Koneko he smiled and walked over to her._

 _"Welcome back Madam" he greeted "Did you have a good first day"_

 _"Yes thank you, I manged to make some friends"_

 _"That is good Madam, I will bring you some food when you are done changing" Koneko nodded at the kind man._

 _"Thank you Tadao-san" she smiled and bowed to him before going up the stairs and up to her room. She walked in and took off her boots and placed them inside of her wardrobe, she then removed her blazer and placed it on her bed, she then proceed to undo the buttons of her shirt. She got five done until she heard a chuckle, she turned around quickly to see Richter sitting in her desk chair facing her._

 _"What a nice show this is" Koneko blushes and covered her chest with her hands, Richter smirked at her poor attempt to hide "Oh no please continue, I'm enjoying myself"_

 _"Richter-san please leave" she asked nicely, his smirk widened. He stood up and walked towards her, she took a step back and fell on her bed, she was about to get up but Richter was quick and climbed on-top of her. Koneko blushed at the position they were in and tried to get him off her "Get off!"_

 _Richter grinned down at her "I don't want to, I want you blood" he then took hold of Koneko's wrists and pinned them at the side of her head, he leaned down and bit into the top of her breasts, Koneko groaned in pain and clenched her fist._

 _"Richter-san, please stop!" She felt his fangs leave her skin, he licked her wound and brought his head back up, blood dripped from his mouth and off his chin, drops were falling into Koneko's shirt._

 _"You better prepare my dear because this is just the beginning, there's plenty more to come" Koneko's eyes widen as he said these words, there was more? She can hardly handle having her blood sucked! The thought of Richter doing more then sucking her blood made her shiver in fear, Richter was pleased with her reaction and leaned to her left ear "You will forever be mine"_

 _Koneko shuddered as he whispered in her ear, it felt weird and wrong, she didn't want to feel it again._

 _"And I...will never let you go" Richter then sunk his fangs into her left ear, Koneko screamed as she felt more pain then she got when he was biting her chest._

 _I have to get away! From this man! This monster!_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Koneko looked down at her hands, she was mad at herself then she didn't push Richter back more, she lacked strength that God would consider strong, to protect Yui and her loved ones.

 _I...I have to get stronger_

Just then Koneko could smell food, she looked around to see a tray on her desk, she pushed the covers off her and went over to her desk. On the tray was a plate with scrambled eggs with toast, there was also a carton of cranberry juice and a teacup filled with tea.

 _That's right, Tadao-san did say that he would bring me food when I was done changing_

Koneko then looked down at herself her eye widen as she was wearing her purple pajama tank top with a picture of a chibi tiger face and matching purple shorts.

"What a second I didn't change into these! Did someone change me?!" A thought of Richter changing her ran through her head, she shivered and put her hands on her upper arms "He's such a prev if he did that"

 _Wait I'm not one to talk!_

Shaking her head Koneko sat in her desk chair and began to eat, she was surprised that they were warm, they must of been placed here not long ago. Koneko then proceeded to eat and drink her tea, after she was done she drank the cranberry juice, she made a disgusted face asfter she drank all fo it.

"It's so gross, how can people drink this" Even though it was healthy it tasted bad. Koneko then went over to her suitcase and got all of her clothes out and opened the wardrobe, happy to find coat hangers in there. Koneko then spent an hour hanging up her clothes and putting underwear, socks and tights in the draws, she also put shoes in the wardrobe as well.

 _Like this it'll be easier to pick stuff out and match them_ Koneko had left some clothes on her bed for her to wear today, there was a black tank top, black leggings and a dark grey jumper. She also left white and black polka dot underwear out and purple slippers as well, after getting changed she folded up her pyjamas neatly and put them under her bed pillow.

"Ah, I got to put the clothes I wore yesterday and the day before in the wash" she said, Koneko grabbed her dirty clothes which was black shorts, black socks, a black tank top (she has many)and her jumer which was lilac with a red love heart in the middle from the floor and excited her room into the hallway.

 _OK now I need to find where the washing area is_ she mentally thought as she walked down the hallway _it can't be that hard_

 **20 minutes later**

 _Goddamit how many rooms does this house have?!_ Koneko and searched through many doors of the mansion and so far none lead into a washing area, she had searched for twenty minutes and got pissed. Muttering to herself she walked through another hallway on the last floor which had as many doors as the other hallways did. Koneko opened them to see if they were a washing room, after opening many doors there was one left. Koneko walked over to it and gripped the door handle.

"I swear if this isn't a washing room I will scream my head off and pound this door with knives" Using a bit too much force Koneko turned the door handle and opened it to find...

A washing room!

"Oh Hallelujah! Praise the God!" Koneko cheered as she finally found the wash room through tough searching, she walked it and opened the round small door to the washing machine and put her clothes in, after shutting the door she filled the draw with some fabric softener from the cupboard which was on the wall where the washing machine was. After pushing the draw back in she turned the power on, the machine made a noise before swirling the dirty clothes around inside.

"There we go" Koneko dusted off her hands and placed them on her hips "They should be done within an hour or so" her stomach then rumbled, she looked down at her stomach bewildered "Are you kidding me? You only ate 20 minutes ago!" her stomach's reply was another growl, the girl signed in annoyance "Fine fine I'll get ya something" Leaving the room Koneko took remembrance of every step she took to go to the kitchen to help her find her way back to the washing room, upon entering the kitchen. The kitchen had white halls along with white counter tops with golden edges, on the right side of the counters was a white normal size fridge, to the left was a coffee maker, kettle, tins which had ' _tea_ ' and ' _sugar_ ' on them and an open tin which had kitchen utensils such as a spatula etc. There was a sink in the middle of the white counters, under it was a dishwasher and an cooker, there was also cupboards along the wall above the counters as well. There was a white counter island as well, a perfect size! It had draws which would hold necessary tools.

Koneko walked to the fridge and opened the door, she shivered in delight as the cold breeze touched her skin, Koneko had always preferred the cold to the warm, it makes her feel calm and relaxed. Koneko looked at the food in the fridge and bit her lip, thinking on what she could cook.

 _I could make some meat, maybe there's some rice in the cupboard that will go with it_ Koneko then looked in the cupboards to find rice, to her delight there was some, pulling the rice and meat out she placed them on the counter and went through the draws to get a chopping board, she then looked through the cupboards to find a good pan to cook the rice in as well as the meat. Grabbing a knife from one of the draws she cut up the piece of meat on the chopping board into slices, once she was done she put some oil in a pan and pressed a button on the cooker to heat up the oil, once it was a the right temperature she placed the meat in there carefully. Koneko then poured some rice into another pan which also had some heated oil in. She let them cook for a hood hour and more before turning off the oven and putting the slices of meat onto a plate and the rice into a bowl. She put the pans near the sink and got some chopsticks from the draw where she got the knife, she placed her food onto a tray along with the chopsticks, she then picked up the tray and went out of the kitchen and walked to a door next to the kitchen.

"I wonder what this room is" Using her elbow she turned the door handle and opened the door, the room that she now saw was big, there was a long dining table with a lot of chairs, there was a big chandelier and big paintings on the walls, there was also long red curtains at the end of the room that were shut "I wonder if I'm not allowed to eat in here"

...

"Ah what the heck" Koneko walked in the room with the door shutting behind her gently, she went to the closest seat and placed the tray on the table before pulling the seat out and sitting in it. Koneko then picked up her chops sticks and picked up a piece of meat and bit into it, she moaned in delight as the taste filled her mouth. She continued to eat for two more minutes before the door opened, she turned around to see Tadao standing at the door way looking at her shocked.

"Madam what are doing you here?" he asked her as he walked up to her, he then noticed the food "Madam where did you get this food?"

"I cooked it"

"Excuse me" Tadao was in disbelief "Madam you shouldn't cook, if you were hungry then you should call for me"

Koneko smiled at Tadao "Oh no it's fine, I like cooking, besides I can let you do everything for me"

"But it is my duty to do everything for the Master and guests"

"Like I said you don't have to do anything, you should have some rest once in a while, it must be hard work doing everything" Tadao still didn't look unconvinced, Koneko was beginning to get uneasy by his stare "Tadao-san?"

"Madam please, if you need anything just tell me, I will be happy to do anything for you"

"Tadao-san..."

"As I said it is my duty to do everything for the Master and guests, so please, let me to my duty fully" Koneko looked back her tray of food, why was Tadao so desperate to do everything? Isn't it too much work for him? Even if he is a familiar he should get some rest. The girl signed and leaned her head back.

"Oh fine, if I need anything I'll call for you"

Tadao smiled at Koneko and bowed. "Thank you Madam"

"On one condition" Koneko spoke, Tadao looked at her confused.

"A condition?" Koneko nodded and straighten up before turning to Tadao.

"You must take rests, I don't care if your a familiar or if you have stuff to do, you must take rests at least one everyday"

"But that's too many Madam" Tadao replied, if he took rests everyday he would be behind schedule "I will be fine with two a week"

"Four"

"One"

"Three"

Tadao signed. "Your not going to give in are you Madam"

Koneko grinned at Tadao "Nop~"

The man signed again and looked at Koneko "Then we have a deal, three rests a week"

"Deal" Koneko put a hand out for him to shake which he did "Good, you better stand by the deal, if I see you not taking any rests you'll regret it" she teasingly said. Koneko then noticed Tadao stiffen, his eyes were a bit wide and his body slightly shaking. "Tadao-san?" Oh no, did she say something bad? But she was only teasing.

 _That doesn't make it ok Koneko, remember you don't know anything about Tadao. Anything you say could hit a nerve from his past_

"Tadao-san I'm sorry" Tadao jumped and looked at the human girl, it took him a few seconds but he smiled gently at her.

"It's alright Madam" he then bowed to her "Please clean up after you have finished eating"

"Hai..." with that Tadao walked out of the room and shut the door behind him gently.

 _I did say something bad_ Koneko hunched her back and looked at her lap _I need to be carful with my words...but I don't know anything about Tadao. Until I find out about his past then I don't know what I should stop saying_

Koneko then continued to eat the rest of her food, like Tadao instructed she clean up her plate, bowl and other equipment she used, she dries them and placed them in their rightful places. She then walked along the hallways to pass time, she then came across a room with a gold plaque saying _Library_ , she smiled as she found a good place and entered the room. The room was big, on both sides there were tall book shelf's behind one another, they left a path in the middle which lead to a window with a white window bed. Shutting the door behind her Koneko walked through the shelf's, looking at books trying to find a good one to read, the books were all hard and no pictures on them, they had gold writing on the sides. After a few minutes Koneko found a book and made her way over to the window bed, as she sat on it she laid her legs out and rested her back on the side of the wall, the curtains were shut. Why? The room was dark so she pushed them opened. She signed in satisfaction as sunlight filled the room.

"There, that's better" Now making it easier to look at the words she opened her book and began to read, by reading five chapters Koneko got really into the book, it was a story about a girl falling into a deep sleep with all kinds of horror, Koneko wasn't the one for horrors especially if they were based on a true story, it made her feel sick. But this story did have some good points making the girl calm, as long as a horror story had that she was okay. After a while Koneko noticed the light fall, she looked outside to see the sun setting.

 _How long was I reading for?_ Koneko shut the book and placed it on the right shelf before exiting the room _I could do with a bath right now_ Koneko walked to her room and was thankful that there was no vampire in there, she got her panama's from under her pillow and went into her bathroom and ran the bath while undressing. While having her warm bath Koneko couldn't help but think of her dear sister Yui, she missed her so much, they hadn't been apart from each other since they were born, they were always together, so not having Yui by her side made her feel sad and unsafe.

Koneko was fearing for Yui's safety, she hopes that Yui wasn't in the same situation like her, if Yui was living with a vampire that meant that she would be having her blood sucked and having pain. Koneko hates it when Yui is in pain, physical and mentally, she always does her best to try and make Yui feel better. She recalled a memory from her childhood when Yui was sad.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Yui-chan are you okay" a young Koneko asked. Her sister Yui had been down lately, even though she was wearing a smile she knew that her sister was faking it. When they got home after elementary school their father helped them get changed and then went to prepare their dinner, Koneko made her way to Yui's room and opened the door, she found her sister on her bed with knees to her chest and head down. She immediately went to her bed and climbed to her._

 _The young blonde gasped and wiped her face with her small hand before looking at her sister who was looking worried at her Yui smiled at her sister "Nothing's wrong-"_

 _"Stop lying Yui-chan, your my sister and I know that's somethings wrong" Koneko cut off her sister in frustration of hearing the sentence when she clearly wasn't alright "I want to know what's wrong and make you feel better" Yui looked at her sister surprised for a moment before looking away from her, her face with a grim expression._

 _"Hana-san said I was ugly and that I won't get a husband when I get older" Yui said with a sad tone "She said that I'll forever be alone, I-I don't want to be alone!" Yui let tears fall down her soft cheeks._

 _"Yui-chan you'll never be alone" Koneko said loudly to catch Yui's attention, Yui turned to her sister who was looking angry "You have me, Papa, Kei-kun and Shima-san" Koneko then grabbed Yui's shoulder gently "We'll never leave you alone ok"_

 _Yui hummed and nodded, Koneko smiled "Also Yui-chan, your not ugly, you r beautiful, much more then Hana"_

 _"Eh?!" Yui was surprised to hear this "Even more then Hana-san? That can't be true"_

 _"It is" Koneko said "Just wait Yui-chan, you'll get the pefect husband while Hana will still be single for the rest of her life"_

 _"B-but I don't want Hana-san to not be married! She'll be all alone" Yui said sadly_

 _"Yui-chan people like her don't deserve your sympathy" Koneko stated_

 _"I can't help it but worry for everyone Nee-chan" Yui smiled, Koneko smiled happily at the blonde._

 _"There we go, a real smile" Yui blushed and Koneko giggled " Hey, how about after dinner we and Papa play a game" Yui's eyes light up in excitement._

 _"Yeah I wanna play" Yui cheered while throwing her small arms in the arm, the two girls giggled._

 _"Feel better now?" Koneko asked her sister, Yui nodded._

 _"I'm always happy when I'm with Nee-chan"_

 _"Really"_

 _"Yep" Yui then grabbed Koneko's small hands and held them gently "When Nee-chan is with me I always feel happy"_

 _"I always feel happy when Yui-chan is with me" the two girls smiled at each other, knowing that both of them were happy made them relax._

 _"Girls, dinner is almost ready!"_

 _"Coming!"_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Smiling at the memory Koneko felt calm, because she was recalling good memories she didn't notice the water temperature drop until the memory had faded away.

"Shit it's cold! I better get out" Koneko got out of the tub and grabbed her towel and unplugged the bath, she dried herself and put on her pyjamas, she put the towel back on the rack and folded up her used clothes before opening the door to her bedroom. She was going to put her used clothes by her desk so she wouldn't forget to wash them, but seeing something made her stop and blink several times.

There was Richter.

In her room.

On her bed.

Smirking at her.

She immediately scowled at the man who invited himself into her room with her permission. "What are you doing here?"

The vampire looked at her and smirk a little "What do you think my dear? I'm thirsty" Koneko said nothing and placed her used clothes on her desk, Richter watched every moved she made.

"You had some when I came back from school, I need to get my washing now so don't stay up" Koneko walked to the door and opened it, she was about to walk out but she was pulled back, she looked behind her to find Richter holding her arm. He shut the door with his other hand and pinned her against it, his hold on her arm went to her wrist, she looked at him as she stepped closer to her, his face was not showing a happy expression.

"You are in no place to disobey me human" he sneered at her, his face came closer and Koneko's body began to shiver in fear, the vampire noticed this and smirked. "Scared are we? You should be my dear, because I am a vampire, I am a fear to everyone and everything" his face was now in the crook of her neck, his tongue licked her skin.

"Stop it, let me go!" Koneko moved her free hand to push against his chest hoping to get him away, Richter grabbed her hand and pinned it along with her other wrists at the sides of her head, he glared at her from the corner of his eyes which made Koneko's fear level rise.

"Quiet" he commanded before sinking his fangs into her neck, Koneko let out a small scream at the pain of is fangs, the more he sucked the deeper they got, it was painful. Very painful.

"Sto...p" he cries were blocked as Richter continued to suck her blood. When Koneko felt him pull back she thought that he was done, but being thrown on her bed on her bed with him on top of her said the opposite. The man grinned at the girl beneath him, his hands on her sides, he looked at her jumper and sucked in his teeth.

"This is in the way" Koneko didn't know what he meant. His hands then ripped the jumper and her top underneath in two, Koneko gasped at the action.

"Hey!" Her tone was angry of course, no one would be alright is someone ripped their clothes off while wearing them "What was the for!"

"I said they were in the way" Richter repeated, Koneko glared at him but it only made the man chuckle "Your cute when your scary"

 _Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere!_ Koneko jumped when she felt his hands touch her skin, she didn't jump of the contact but because they were cold, really cold. His hands went from her stomach to her bra, she blushed as he pulled it down showing her breasts.

"Don't touch there!" Koneko grabbed hold of Richter's and pushed them off her chest, however Richter was stronger then her and swiftly pinned both of her wrists down above her head, he pulled out his belt from his robe and tied her wrists together. Now with nothing stopping him he leaned down and licked the top of her left breast, Koneko gritted her teeth as she felt his tongue on her. She hated as she felt his tongue go lower. "Stop it!"

Richter smirked. "I'm afraid I won't my dear" he hen bit into the top of her breasts, Koneko let out a painful noise and gritted her teeth, she fisted her hands which where currently tied up with his belt. "Delicious" he continued to suck her blood which brought more pain to Koneko.

Richter chuckled as he pulled back "Your blood is sweet, I love it" he then whispered in her ear "I wonder what it'll taste like if I take you?"

Take me? Koneko looked at Richter confused but he smirked and gently patted her left cheek.

"You'll soon know my dear" Her body became light and her eyes slowly closed, she had passed out from blood loss, she hopes that when she wakes up that Richter wouldn't be near her.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Over 5,000 words omg! Longest chapter I have written, hopefully I can write this much and more for more chapters for all of my fanfics. Now I gotta write chapter 4 for Mistaken Prey and work on chapter 12 for How can I forgive You? I'm having a writers block for How Can I Forgive You? but I'm still gonna work ^^

See You.


	4. AN

I am moving this story over to my other account 'Saricess'


End file.
